The purpose of this study is to investigate successful aging during the process of adaptation to life transitions in later life. The proposed study has three specific aims: first, to assess the process of adaptation in response to the stress of moving into a Continuing Care Retirement Community (CCRC); second, to identify psychosocial and physiological predictors of successful aging among the elderly who move into a CCRC; and third, to further elaborate a theoretical model of successful aging. The goal is to understand transitions in later life assessing the single and combined influence of psychosocial and physiological variables as they relate to processes of successful aging. The research plan builds upon the construction schedule of a CCRC. 100 participants will be recruited as they move into the CCRC over a two year period. A battery of measures will be administered at three times of measurement. The domains assessed will include: Affective Functioning; Quality of Life; Interpersonal Functioning-Social Support; Intellectual Functioning; and Physiological Reactivity. Multivariate analysis will allow us to explore the patterns of stability and change in adjustment. In addition, these patterns of stability and change in adjustment. In addition, these patterns will allow us to identify individuals who fall into roughly high, medium, and low groups on the various measure of adjustment. Successful aging should be reflected in patterns of medium to high adjustment at each time of measurement. Selective optimization with compensation would be reflected by individuals who show patterns of initially low adjustment, but who score high on adjustment at later times of measurement.